The Pact
by Tattooed Wings
Summary: Max, Ella, Nudge, and Angel are tired of having their heart broken, so they make a pact that says that the will be the heart breakers from now on. But what happens when they meet their 'soul mates' and it goes against their rules? What happens then?


**A/N: Just read the A/N on the bottom, make my life easier.**

**Disclaimer: I don't James Patterson's work, obviously, because if I did then I wouldn't be writing on this, would I? Hmmm, how do ya like them apples?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Fang's Pov<em>

"Dude, look over there," My buddy, Iggy, said to me, pointing to the girls in the booth on the other side of our restaurant. Iggy was my business partner, I own half and he owns half the company. We've been friends since first grade, and we've always dreamed about starting our own business, so that's what we did. Iggy made the recipes and made sure everything looked nice, while I was the money person. I make the prices and I'm the 'treasurer' I guess you could say.

I discreetly looked over at the girls; they were all laughing and having a blast, maybe a little drunk. One was dark-skinned with curly brown hair and mocha colored eyes, one had straight dark brown hair with brown eyes and a small tan, another had short curly blond hair that framed her face with clear blue eyes, and one had straight light brown hair that reached a little after her shoulders with golden-blond streaks and warm brown eyes. The blond one leaned in a little hand outstretched on the table, getting ready to gossip; the others leaned in to hear her, giggling like maniacs. I looked at the kids in the table in front of us, if they _were_ drunk, it wouldn't be a family-appropriate place and then we'd be false advertising, we'd lose business.

I shrugged, "Yeah?" Iggy shook his head at me, sending his blond hair flying.

He laughed a little, "Dude, they're hot, how could you not care?" I gave him a look; Iggy could be so immature at times. But I had to agree with him here, they were pretty hot.

"Sure, okay, so what are you going to do about it?" I really regretted those words the minute they left my mouth. It was a challenge and Iggy _loved_ challenges, more than he should, actually.

He peeled himself off the bar and fixed his hair a little, "Challenge accepted." Oh great.

* * *

><p><em>Max's Pov<em>

It was girl's night out tonight and we all decided on this new place near our house, it was called "The Bro's Sports Bar" and it was delicious. I admit, we all drank a bit, but still sober enough to make it home.

Angel (more like devil) leaned forward, and in the center of the table, telling us to get closer. Angel was the wild one out of all of us, I was the spontaneous, sporty one, Nudge was the shopaholic one, and Ella was the girly nerd, the smart on. Angel began telling us about her newest "dirty deed".

"I mean you would expect the _girl_ to be the one that wouldn't want to rush things, but noooo; he wanted to 'take things slow'. God, just please, he was totally ready, but he just _had_ to have his way!" I laughed along with Ella and Nudge. Angel was….active in certain things, and we always find her stories funny. But we draw the line when she starts getting into detail, we don't need to know the gory details!

"Oohh, look cute worker boy," Ella whispered and we all turned ever so slightly to the left to see that, indeed, one of the owners was walking over to us. I giggled a little, and if you knew me, you'd know that I don't giggle, so I must've drunken a little too much…

"How are you ladies doing?" The guy asked, giving us a flirty smile. We all smiled back, Angel a little more than the others. Just another boy-toy to her. Its funny how we met, all those years back, you would never expect us to have gotten along but we did.

* * *

><p><em>Mom was sending me to another camp this summer. Dad disagreed, but when did he ever agree? Anyway, here I am, nine with nothing to do. Being the spontaneous, wild-spirit kind of person that I was, I decided to explore the section that was restricted. I tip-toed over to a door and hid, waiting for any signs that someone was coming, what I heard was crying. Startled, I got up and opened the door.<em>

_There were a bunch of boxes, but I didn't miss the little blob of blond hair ducked behind some cardboard. I closed the door behind me and the sobs stopped for a second, sniffles following. "Hello?" I whispered._

"_Go away," A hoarse voice choked, and I heard some shuffling. I took a cautious step closer to the crying girl and said._

"_You can trust me. I won't tell anyone." There was a moment of silence and then the girl stood up. She was my age; I've seen her around with the "cool" kids. She was always walking with this other girl with bright red hair; I think her name was Lissa._

"_Why are you crying?" I asked walking over to her._

_She sniffled and wiped her nose with her sleeve. "Li-Li-Lissa told m-m-my sec-sec-secret." I looked at her and frowned, Lissa was supposedly her best friend. Now look what happened._

_She started sobbing again and she threw herself at me, her arms wrapping around my neck. I slowly wrapped my arms around her; I'm not really a huggy person. "That Meanie," I muttered, trying to find the right word. _

_She nodded, still holding me when the door burst open. A girl with frantic brown eyes threw it closed and ran to us, pulling us down to hide behind the boxes. She had straight brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was shaking with fear. She closed her eyes, mumbling something under her breath. There was a big knock that could've knocked down such a frail door. "ELLA MARTINEZ YOU GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" More pounding then a frustrated grunt._

"_Kayla, what are you doing?" A little voice said and the pounding faltered._

"_Looking for someone." Then feet stormed down the porch steps. We waited for a little bit before we stood up. The second we stood up the door opened, the Ella girl screeched, throwing her arms up to shield her head._

_The girl in the doorway looked confused and walked inside, closing the door behind her._

"_What are you guys doing in here?" Angel's lip trembled and I lied for her, a year later we told them the truth and we got our revenge. That's also when we figured out that Ella's older brother, Ari, had broken Kayla's (Nudge's sister) heart so she was going after Ella. Nudge had just followed her angered sister, wondering what was wrong. Ella was the quiet shy type, Nudge and Angel are the out-going kind, and I'm me. I can be shy and out-going, but there really isn't a word for me. I talk what I think (a bad habit), I lie when necessary, I can be shy, I can be out-going and weird, and I love crowds, but I hated crowded places. Weird, right?_

* * *

><p>"Good, you?" Ella said, her words slurred just a bit at the ends. I laughed, Nudge following in suit.<p>

"Oh, Ells, the little saint!" Nudge said, throwing her arm around Ella. Ella flushed, turning a bright red. The guy laughed and eyed Ella. He seemed to like her the best. He better not hurt her, because if he does, he's going to have three very murderous girls looking for him.

"You girls up for a little dancing?" He asked, waggling his eyebrows at us. I laughed a little and Nudge pretended to think about it. We had one rule for girl's night out: no boys allowed no matter what, not until the next day.

Angel shook her head a little, "_Sorrrry_, we have some strict rules." He hid his rejection well.

He shrugged, "Had to try. Come back soon!" He called over his shoulder as he walked back to his buddy and they talked about what happened. The other guy chuckled at what happened to the guy and the one that came to talk to us shoved his friend a little.

Nudge laughed and got up, swaying a little, "Maxie! You're driving." She threw me the keys, only she threw them at least ten feet away from me. I still caught it, though, even in heels and a dress (yes, I was in heels and a dress) I caught it. I only had a few drinks so I would be a pretty good driver as long as we didn't get pulled over.

"Okay, Nudgie!" I called back in the same tone as her. She giggled and threw her arm around a very annoyed Ella. Ella just rolled her eyes.

"So I put my hands up, they're playing my song, and the butterflies fly away. I'm nodding my head like yeah, I'm moving my hips like yeeeeaaah!" Nudge sang, throwing her free hand up and I rolled my eyes. I sent an apologetic look at the people staring.

Inside the car, Nudge was seriously worrying me. How much did she drink? It didn't seem like much…but then again, Nudge handles her alcohol pretty well. Angel sat in the passenger seat and Nudge and Ella sat in the back seat. Angel cranked the music and we all started screaming to Katy Perry's Part Of Me.

"Now look at me! This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me! NO! This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away me! NO! Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows, but you're not going to break my SOUL!" We shouted as we drove home. We stopped at our house and Nudge stumbled out of the car. I laughed, happiness swirling through me. All of that ended the second I stepped inside.

* * *

><p>I started off that night dating the best guy in the world; I ended that night with screaming at the jerkiest guy in the world. Once those two were gone and everything that reminded me of him was gone, I slumped onto the couch, head in hands. My hands rubbed my burning eyes. Tears threatened to spill, but they never did. I swallowed and stood up, avoiding the now sober looks of my friends. I went over to our stereo and put in a CD. We're such kids on the inside, I swear, what adult has Ke$ha CD's? I turned the sound up all the way, not caring about our neighbors that might hear it.<p>

_Listen to yourself  
>You're a hot mess<br>St-t-stutter through your words  
>Breaking a sweat<br>What's it gonna take to confess  
>What we both know<br>Yeah, I was outta town last weekend,  
>You were feeling like a pimp round your lame friends<br>Now your little party's gonna end  
>So here we go<em>

I started dancing around the house. I threw my shoes off and started singing in my bad AND good voice.

_Woohha-a-ohooh  
>You got a secret<br>Woohha-a-ohooh  
>You couldn't keep it<br>Woohha-a-ohooh  
>Somebody leaked it,<br>And now some sh*ts about to go down_

_Never thought that you would be the one_  
><em>Acting like a slut when I was gone<em>  
><em>Maybe you shouldn't<em>  
><em>Kiss 'n' tell<em>

The others joined me and we were just having an amazing time. This was much better than crying, and it was just as effective. Screaming your head off to Ke$ha, such a perfect medicine.

_You really should've kept it in your pants  
>Hearing dirty stories from your friends<br>Maybe you shouldn't  
>Kiss 'n' tell<em>

_Your looking like a tool not a bawler_  
><em>Your acting like a chick, why bother?<em>  
><em>I can find someone way hotter<em>  
><em>With a bigger wow... well<em>  
><em>'Cause on top of all the ways that you messed up<em>  
><em>You weren't smart enough to keep your stupid mouth shut<em>  
><em>I'm so sick of it<em>  
><em>I've had enough<em>  
><em>I hope you cry<em>

_Woohha-a-ohooh_  
><em>You got a secret<em>  
><em>Woohha-a-ohooh<em>  
><em>You couldn't keep it<em>  
><em>Woohha-a-ohooh<em>  
><em>Somebody leaked it<em>  
><em>And now some sh*ts about to go down<em>

_Never thought that you would be the one_  
><em>Acting like a slut when I was gone<em>  
><em>Maybe you shouldn't<em>  
><em>Kiss 'n' tell<em>  
><em>You really should've kept it in your pants<em>  
><em>Hearing dirty stories from your friends<em>  
><em>Maybe you shouldn't<em>  
><em>Kiss 'n' tell<em>

_Kiss 'n' tell [x8]_

_I hope you know_  
><em>You gotta go<em>  
><em>You<em>  
><em>Get up and go<em>  
><em>I don't wanna know<em>  
><em>Or why your gross<em>  
><em>You gotta go,<em>  
><em>You<em>  
><em>Get up and go<em>  
><em>'Cause I dont wanna know<em>

"!" We all screamed at the same time, throwing our hands up and laughing. The vague sound of my phone ringing almost brought me out of my trance, but then Angel grabbed my hands and she made me dance with her. I laughed, stumbling over my feet as we danced.

_I never thought that you would be the one_  
><em>Acting like a slut when I was gone<em>  
><em>Maybe you shouldn't<em>  
><em>Kiss 'n' tell<em>

Then we switched partners and I was with Nudge. She stumbled more than me and I kept laughing at her. She glared weakly at me and I laughed, throwing my head back and just laughed. It felt so good.

_You really should've kept it in your pants  
>Hearing dirty stories from your friends<br>Maybe you shouldn't  
>Kiss 'n' tell<em>

_Maybe you shouldn't_

"Kiss 'n' tell" We all shouted the last line before falling on the soft carpet. We were all laughing on the floor, not exactly rolling on the floor but still on the floor. Tears streamed down my cheeks, only they were happy and not sad. I was so TOTALLY over Chris, he was a jerk anyway. My friends were right, he never deserved me.

We lay like that until the entire CD had played twice. Ella, being the goody-goody went to lower it a little, only because it was like midnight and we were still blasting music. She flopped back down on the floor and we just laid there peacefully, listening to Ke$ha.

"Guys," Ella said and we all made some sort of noise to let her know she had our attention. "We should make a pact."

We all found that interesting, but only I put my thoughts into words, "What kind of pact?"

Ella sighed, but I heard the hidden excitement, "We've all been heart-broken, so we should make a pact right now that we won't ever be the broken person in a relationship ever again!" Another reason why we all loved Ella so much was her ideas. They were all so interesting. Like this one, for example, none of us would've ever thought about that unless she said it. It was perfect, though. We had all been broken hearted more than once, and usually that's how it is with us, even Angel, but we juts dealt with it. So this was perfect.

A chorus of yes's rang out and soon we were all sitting in a circle with a piece of paper and a pen. Ella wrote down everything that she said then passed it around for us to see, and then she'd pass it around again for us to sign.

* * *

><p><strong>THE PACT OF THE BROKEN HEARTS<strong>

**Including: Maxine Ride Hart, ****Ella Rose Martinez, Krystal "Nudge" ****Johnson, and Angel Selena Walker**

_After all these horrible relationships we, Ella, Nudge, Max, and Angel, agree that it's time to put this nonsense to an end! We agree that from this day forth we will not be the one who ends up crying, who ends up with more pieces to tape together, we will be the one that leaves with no scars, the one that gets the last laugh. We agree that we will break the guys' heart, that he will feel like we did, we will make him miss us. But we won't go back. Once dated, never again. Because once a broken relationship, always a broken relationship. Nothing will change. So here are the rules:_

_Once you've dated them and dumped them, you can't ever again. _

_There is no such thing as "we can still be friends."_

_You cannot sleep with them until two weeks in._

_If it started off broken, end it immediately._

_If the guy begs you to take him back, say no._

_If he proposes and you do not love him, say no. If you do love him, say yes! DUH!_

_If he shows signs of wanting to break up with you, break up with him first._

_If you two are growing distant, break up._

_No cheating._

_If you break any of the rules, you will be breaking the pact and if you break the pact then you must break up with the person you are with no matter what and you must not date/ sleep with anyone for how ever many rules you broke. EX) One broken rule, one month no dating._

* * *

><p>Then it was our signatures. It was a pretty solid pact and I couldn't wait to try it out. Maybe we'd go back to that place and talk to the person that asked us to dance. Wow, I didn't even know his name.<p>

It wouldn't matter because we had no chance that we'd get hurt. It was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know what you're all thinking... Man ANOTHER fanfic, but I went to dinner, and this amazing idea popped into my head. I'm probably not going to continue 'The Party' and 'When Two Worlds Collide'. I'm not sure about the others yet. Tell me what you think of this story. I need you guys to tell me if I should discontinue it or keep it going. Keep in mind that I don't have too much time to update, my schedule is pretty much made up that day... So yeah... R&R  
><strong>

**~.*~.*Dream Beyond Infinity*.~*.~**

**"When I am alone for too long, my mind starts to wander and my heart gets into trouble." Favim 3  
><strong>


End file.
